Mi vida junto a ti
by Carupin
Summary: Conjunto de historias cortas que no necesariamente están relacionadas entre si *SEDDIE*


**Mi vida junto a ti**

**Este es un fanfic, o más bien el principio de un conjuto de cortas historias.**  
><strong>Evidentemente no me da el tiempo para escribir las largas historias que me gusta publicar.<strong>  
><strong>Aún no decido si tendrá capítulos relacionados entre si, ya se verá.<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba ansiosa por acabar luego las compras y llegar pronto a casa para estar con él.<br>No le gustaba dejarlo solo. Sentía que le faltaba algo trascendental.  
>Podría haber encargado las cosas y no estaría pensando en él, en como se sentiría, si la extrañaba o si tenía hambre…<br>Estaba inquieta ante esos pensamientos aunque sabía que estaba en buenas manos. Bien lo sabía ella.  
>Desde que él había llegado a su vida, radicalmente lo cambio todo. Las cosas que antes le parecían tan importantes ya no lo eran.<p>

Nunca imaginó que llegaría el día en el que pensaría en el bienestar de alguien más por sobre el de ella. Porque lo que más quería era él.  
>Jamás pensó que se sentiría tan culpable por algo que no había hecho a propósito como hacia poco, que por no tomarse el tiempo para escoger el producto adecuado, le había causado daño. Así que por mucho que lo extrañara, no volvería a dejar que eso aconteciese y se tomaría su tiempo.<br>Prevenir antes que curar.  
>No pudo evitar sonreír al analizar lo que había cruzado por su mente.<br>Antes de que él existiera nunca se caracterizó por ser una persona precavida. De hecho era todo lo contrario: "Carpe diem. Mañana ya se verá".

Una vez que por fin acabó de comprar se sentía emocionada porque arribaría pronto a casa.  
>El olor dulzón que se había apoderado de su casa desde que él llegó rápidamente fue inhalado por su nariz y su corazón latió emocionado al saberse en casa.<br>Vio a su suegra acunando a su hijo y sonrió ante la imagen. Aunque aún su relación era algo distante con la madre de Freddie, era un cuadro algo bonito de ver.

Él estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

_-¿Ha costado que se quedara dormido?  
>-No…<em>

Sin embargo Sam pudo percibir que su respuesta no era sincera.  
>E imaginaba el por qué.<p>

_-¿Él ha estado llorando, verdad?  
>-Si.<em>

Y nuevamente el sentimiento de culpabilidad la inundó y fue muy incapaz de reprimir el efecto de esa confirmación y Marissa, con sólo verla, se percató de la situación.  
>Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo y ella podía ver como dejaba delicadamente a su bebé en la cuna.<p>

_-No has parado de culparte por lo de la reacción alérgica, ¿no es así, Sam?  
>-Es que Karl no ha parado de llorar a causa de la comezón y… temo estar haciendo las cosas mal… De que esto sea más grande que yo y me supere. Lo amo, Marissa… pero ¿y si le causo daño? Esta vez fue sólo una pequeña reacción alérgica pero ¿y si hubiese sido más grave? Freddie jamás me perdonaría si algo le pasara…<br>-Sam…  
>-¿Qué?<br>-Lo estás haciendo bien. Sólo fue un pequeño error.  
>-Apuesto a que tu jamás cometiste un error con Freddie…<br>-Cometí muchos errores con él, Samantha. Nadie te enseña a criar a tus hijos y aunque no quieras terminas equivocándote. Pero sólo hay uno del que me arrepiento.  
>-¿Qué fue?<br>-Haber intentado separar a mi hijo de ti…_

Sam creyó que no había oído bien en un principio pero después de un momento comprendió lo que su "suegra" le había querido decir… y no supo que contestar.

_-…Pensaba en que una chica como tu no le haría otra cosa más que daño a un niño como él, en que lo incentivarías a ir en contra de todo lo que yo le había inculcado porque tu no eres precisamente la clase de chica con la que yo visualizaba a mi Fredward… pero al ver a mi nieto a los ojos, Sam y ver que son azules como los tuyos, no puedo imaginármelo de otra manera… gracias por no rendirte ante mi incomprensión ante lo que ustedes sentían… no tengas miedo Samantha. Tu no te caracterizas por eso… si fuera así, tu no eres la mujer que mi hijo escogió, algo le pasó en el camino. Encuéntrala._

Sin decir más su suegra se fue dejándola aún atónita ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
>Estaba con su bebé en brazos cuando de pronto descubre que Freddie estaba observándola embobado desde la distancia y ella le sonrió y él se le acercó.<p>

_-¿Qué tanto mirabas?  
>-Nunca nada me gustó tanto en la vida como verte a ti alimentando a nuestro bebé…<em>

Sam se sonrojó y rió.

_-¿Vino mi madre?  
>-Cuidó a Karl hasta que llegué de las compras y luego se fue…<br>-¿Aún no se llevan bien?  
>-No creo que eso pase… tu lo sabes.<br>-Si… pero no dejo de lamentar que las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida no se lleven bien… Quien sabe… tal vez algún día ella reconozca que hizo mal al interponerse entre nosotros…  
>-Quizás ese día no esté tan lejano…<br>-Eso me haría aún más feliz.  
>-No hay nada que por ti no haría.<em>

Fredward besó a su hijo y le pidió a Sam poder tomarlo y ella gustosa se lo entregó.  
>Le encantaba verlos juntos. Se sentía cautivada por ambos.<br>Sam pensó en ese momento que quizás ya había pasado mucho tiempo como para seguir molesta con Marissa y ella ya había dado el primer paso… quizás era el momento de dar ella el otro.  
>Con tal de ver a Freddie feliz y cerrar uno de los capítulos más tristes de su vida era capaz de eso y más.<br>Ella además le había dado un buen consejo. Sam Puckett podía ser cualquier cosa menos una persona miedosa.  
>Y de pronto ya no sintió más inseguridad… no había nada que temer. Marissa estaba en lo cierto… nadie nace sabiendo…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Carpe Diem significa para quien no lo sepa significa "aprovecha el día", lo que quiere decir es «aprovecha el momento, no lo malgastes».<strong>  
><strong>Una historia algo extraña, ¿no?<strong>  
><strong>Espero como simpre saber qué opinan.<strong>

**Me gustaria poder escribir más, no saben cuantas cosas tengo pensadas y se me ocurrió esto aunque es más largo que un drabble, se entiende la idea jajaja  
><strong>

**Para quien se pregunte por mis otros proyectos esta semana subo un nuevo capítulo de Matrimonio por conveniencia y de Sentimientos adversos... estoy trabajando en la edición, aunque debo admitir que la historia mencionada primero está más avanzada que la segunda...**  
><strong>¡Saludos a todos!<strong>


End file.
